Season 4 my idea
by aqeelah
Summary: A new mystery unveils itself and now all the three seasons before enemies: Senkara, Rufus and evil Ammut lady thing. Victor and Sibuna have to work together. Will they tell Mara, Mick and the 2 new kids Nina know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So season 3 ended so I came up with an idea.  
I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
Ah England again mostly Yacker again. I have to be excited because Amber's coming again from Fashion school but I have to hide this from Alfie... I thought this though but when I talked to him he was talking about Willow. I wonder how that'll turn out. I am the osirian and I fell bad about Nina I know there wasn't much of a choice. I cannot wait for my birthday its a day after Alfie's. I stop to a complete halt and I rush out. Fabian smiles at me and I am kinda confused I thought he was depressed. Then I notice I have American money. The cabbie was yelling at me until someone touched my shoulder I turned round.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I saw Eddie and he had American money. I had to help him. Something touched me on the shoulder and I instantly knew who it was. 4 6 blueish-gray( or grey) figures. The 2 at the back were my parents my mum had been diagnosis as lung cancer. My dad has been diagnosed with a heart attack they looked the same they wore the same thing before the crash. The two at the front was my two younger siblings: Tyler and Georgia. The ones in the middle was Uncle Ade and his adopted son: Graham. I was a bit happy my older brother wasn't showing, see he is in the war of Afghanistan on Afghanistan's side, he's a general and pretty powerful. But they were fading before I could say anything. I had to go to the hospital and fast. I saw Eddie still fighting so I patted him on the shoulder he turned round and almost punched me but I deflected it. I handed him the smallest bill I had on me 50 he looked at me and I nodded quickly. I guess he could see I looked glum. He asked me why but I told him "family crisis not bad" he gave me an 'i don't believe you' look.  
I couldn't win so I explained them being at the hospital. But said I had a feeling they aren't doing great. He paid the cabbie and said "take me and him to hospital. The guy nodded and I asked him"won't you're dad worry."  
He laughed then said "I"ll just tell him the situation I am sure he will understand." I nodded and we were off.  
Eddie's P.O.V.  
I feel kinda bad for Fabian but I know theres more than 'just a feeling' but I won't say anything because it's his family. I thought he was sad because Nina wasn't coming. But here's my surprise I found out I can't be all coupelly during the flight Victor roddenhimer Sr. explained this but I didn't have the money. It was a very long and very boring ride. Once we got there Fabian literally jumped out of the car and ran to the front desk. He pushed through the line. I KNOW FABIAN RUTTER BREAKING RULES. I heard shouting. It was Fabian. He finally got the room. He rushed through pushing past doctors who were carrying patients. He got to the room.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
The lady at the reception said "go to the back you aren't important."  
I looked at her and shouted "SO ALMOST EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY BEING POSSIBLY DEAD DOESN'T MATTER. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME." She told me and I ran all the way and finally got there. There was a doctor standing at the door not letting me through. So I calmed down a bit after Eddie sat me down. I jumped from my seat and began to pace... Eddie told me to stop on multiple occasions to calm down but it was getting on my nerves.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when a doctor came in...  
A/N plz review I need to know if you like it at all... 


	2. house of hospitalshouse of grief

I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
The doctor rushed in almost white and said "Errrm, you boys must go see them if you wish bu-" He got cut off by Fabian, he pushed through, who knew he was strong. I walked to the doctor said thanks and swiftly followed a fustrated Fabian. He looked down at the first two. I am guessing they are his sat on the womans bed and suddenly the line on the machine went straight and I saw a lone tear on his face.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
I rushed in and saw needles on my dad that made me feel bad but when I turned my head to where dad was facing. Mum she loooked so sick and poorly, she is my mum the one who nursed me many times to health and there she lay the first time sick and I cannot even help her after all she did. I sat at the edge of the bed like she did when I was ill. The line went suddenly went straight and made a long beep sound. Oh... my... please don't be dead mum. She was my mum ...dead. Dad looked at my sorrowfully but I didn't nod like usual, the same thing happened when I was younger my grandparents from both sides came to visit me and on there way they got in a car accident. My dad didn't shed a tear because I could see he had already lost all the tears he had. He was strong. My dad was a general then retired after an accident. Lets not give details just a bomb and stabbing. He saw me I didn't want him to see me like this I mean I am a weak person who deserves all this. He waved me to him as I walked to him. He sat me down and said " now what did I tell you about tears." He was refering to granddads death he quoted once again "pity the living not the dead." I only nodded in response Eddie interupted the moment when he said "Wait Mr. Rutter sir, do you by any chance know Sargant Brandon." Me and dad stopped and looked at each other. We knew him both of us he almost killed me because he said 'I was the devil's spawn' My dad said through gritted teeth "Yes and why?"  
"Oh he was at the waiting area for you."  
"Tell him to get away from us the 'devils spawn'" Eddie nodded and left. He turned to me and said "Son, may you go check on my broth ,his son and you're younger siblings." I nodded and haistantly stood to my feet even though my legs felt weak after hearing that name. I can remember the day *flashback*  
He was a traitor to his kind and spilled all the infomation on us. He sold it for some spare change. When my father found out Brandan caused the 'accident' but dad lived. When my father got an award for 'bravary'and Brandon came out with a gun and went shooting mode. He was about to shoot my dad, I remember what he said days ago "He who helps in the saving of others, Saves himself as well." He turned the gun to the queen and when he shot I jumped into the bullet so she wouldn't die. I was at the hospital he shot me in the leg. He came back when visitng hours were over and tryed to finish the job. But someone saw and called the police he shot me in the chest and just missed my artery by a millimeter. Once I came out of the hospital I got two medals from the queen and she was amazed I saved a life aged only I was 6 she asked me if I would like to attend a boarding school in Liverpool I agreed and ended up here away from everything.  
*flashback ending*  
I was in my thoughts when I remembered I must be strong I braced myself and opened the curtain to see both of them lying on the bed on life support I almost fainted then and there but composed myself. Georgia woke up and said "Faby could you take away them wires." I shook my head and as to my dismay she looked sad I walked out trying not to faint. I braced myself again and opened the curtain both my uncle and cusiun lying the pale and lifeless they didn't even both putting on a heart monitor. At that second I felt everything come through almost all of them are dead or hardley alive. I felt someone unwelcome come from behind me. I turned to see Brandan with a gun, he laughed then said "Nice piece of work ain't it." I looked at him really confused then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He killed them. Then he said "I really wanted you to be in that car but now I think I will kill you emotionally. But I can settle for this.." Before I could unravel what he ment I felt the impact. It rang through my ears and everything blurred. But I refused to go down without a fight. I grabbed the gun and said "If I die you die with me" turned it and shot. Before a couple of seconds my legs felt numb and I was on the floor entering an unconsious state. 


	3. house of revenge

I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
The doctor rushed in almost white and said "Errrm, you boys must go see them if you wish bu-" He got cut off by Fabian, he pushed through, who knew he was strong. I walked to the doctor said thanks and swiftly followed a fustrated Fabian. He looked down at the first two. I am guessing they are his sat on the womans bed and suddenly the line on the machine went straight and I saw a lone tear on his face.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
I rushed in and saw needles on my dad that made me feel bad but when I turned my head to where dad was facing. Mum she loooked so sick and poorly, she is my mum the one who nursed me many times to health and there she lay the first time sick and I cannot even help her after all she did. I sat at the edge of the bed like she did when I was ill. The line went suddenly went straight and made a long beep sound. Oh... my... please don't be dead mum. She was my mum ...dead. Dad looked at my sorrowfully but I didn't nod like usual, the same thing happened when I was younger my grandparents from both sides came to visit me and on there way they got in a car accident. My dad didn't shed a tear because I could see he had already lost all the tears he had. He was strong. My dad was a general then retired after an accident. Lets not give details just a bomb and stabbing. He saw me I didn't want him to see me like this I mean I am a weak person who deserves all this. He waved me to him as I walked to him. He sat me down and said " now what did I tell you about tears." He was refering to granddads death he quoted once again "pity the living not the dead." I only nodded in response Eddie interupted the moment when he said "Wait Mr. Rutter sir, do you by any chance know Sargant Brandon." Me and dad stopped and looked at each other. We knew him both of us he almost killed me because he said 'I was the devil's spawn' My dad said through gritted teeth "Yes and why?"  
"Oh he was at the waiting area for you."  
"Tell him to get away from us the 'devils spawn'" Eddie nodded and left. He turned to me and said "Son, may you go check on my broth ,his son and you're younger siblings." I nodded and haistantly stood to my feet even though my legs felt weak after hearing that name. I can remember the day *flashback*  
He was a traitor to his kind and spilled all the infomation on us. He sold it for some spare change. When my father found out Brandan caused the 'accident' but dad lived. When my father got an award for 'bravary'and Brandon came out with a gun and went shooting mode. He was about to shoot my dad, I remember what he said days ago "He who helps in the saving of others, Saves himself as well." He turned the gun to the queen and when he shot I jumped into the bullet so she wouldn't die. I was at the hospital he shot me in the leg. He came back when visitng hours were over and tryed to finish the job. But someone saw and called the police he shot me in the chest and just missed my artery by a millimeter. Once I came out of the hospital I got two medals from the queen and she was amazed I saved a life aged only I was 6 she asked me if I would like to attend a boarding school in Liverpool I agreed and ended up here away from everything.  
*flashback ending*  
I was in my thoughts when I remembered I must be strong I braced myself and opened the curtain to see both of them lying on the bed on life support I almost fainted then and there but composed myself. Georgia woke up and said "Faby could you take away them wires." I shook my head and as to my dismay she looked sad I walked out trying not to faint. I braced myself again and opened the curtain both my uncle and cusiun lying the pale and lifeless they didn't even both putting on a heart monitor. At that second I felt everything come through almost all of them are dead or hardley alive. I felt someone unwelcome come from behind me. I turned to see Brandan with a gun, he laughed then said "Nice piece of work ain't it." I looked at him really confused then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He killed them. Then he said "I really wanted you to be in that car but now I think I will kill you emotionally. But I can settle for this.." Before I could unravel what he ment I felt the impact. It rang through my ears and everything blurred. But I refused to go down without a fight. I grabbed the gun and said "If I die you die with me" turned it and shot. Before a couple of seconds my legs felt numb and I was on the floor entering an unconsious state. But even throughout my pain I am happy he is gone.  
A/N-I have to know if people actually like the story or hate it...  
So reveiw 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
I was thinking after Brandan left. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone yell "IF I DIE YOU GO WITH ME!" Then I heard a gunshot followed by another. I rushed in to see Fabian lying on the floor weakly eyes tightly shut, blood was already seaping through his clothes. I had to get help. I called thrugh the mic "doctors, nurses, anyone please help." I waited for what seemed forever an old man with a white cloak came in. The looked angry but his face softened once he saw me. I looked like a girl, I had tears cascading past my cheek. I brought him to the room, he instantly gasped and dropped his clipboard, he walked out the room with his cellphone in his hand. There Fabian ,unconsious, was at his feet with two large guys holding him still, a man in a suit, holding a gun mind you, and started shooting showing no mercy at all.  
I stood watching the horiffic scene, my feet did not seem to move. He was withering in pain as blood was everywhere, his shirt was drenched and his face had blood trickiling down his cheek almost like a tear, but it wasn't it was blood from his forehead. They shot him in the head. I strode over and hit the closest guy and punched. I instantly regreted it because they dropped Fabian and I heard a crackle of bones. They swarmed around me and I waited closing my eyes and waiting for the impact. Nothing happened for about 15 seconds. I heard a sound of pain, it wasn't me. I opened my eyes to see an angry Fabian and the 3 on the floor. I patted Fabian on the back and instantly regreted it as he let out a wince and whimper. I heard sirens so I walked out to call them in, I heard another crash then remembered Fabian was hurt. They came in with guns but it didn't matter they were knocked out, sprawled out. My eyes fell on Fabian, he was drowning in his own blood, unconsious again. They fot him to his feet and laid him on the bed. I was taken to the waiting room. I began to think again. I was brought out of my thought when my cell rang. It was dad. I wat on the couch and answered I said "hi dad."  
"Really you have been gone for ages and all you say is hi?!"  
"Errm.. I've been at the hospital with Fabian."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Come over and find out but don't tell or bring anyone."  
"Okay, I am on my way..."  
I put down my phone and started to pace. Within 5 minutes dad was there.  
He looked at me and saw how worried I was. He looked at me with symethy. He then said "So where is Fabian, I have to tell him to be strong I he-"  
I cut him off "Hes in the surgry room."  
"what happened?"  
"I honestly have no idea."  
We sat in silence until the door creaked open and the old doctor came out, he was looking at the clipboard. He looked up and said "I normally always say they'll be fine but to be honest I don't know. He is awake but we gave him some pain-killers, he won't be able to talk about the situation but..."  
He trailed off. I said "Wait can we see him..."  
"Yes but you have to wait fo..."  
The door opened and an old lady with a younger lady came in. My dad shot up and bowed his head. I was confused. The young girl said "Are you sure."  
"Yes, I must see him"  
I asked the old lady " Are you Fabian's gr-"  
I was cut off by the young girl "No but she is close."  
The old lady said "Now Aylisha, you must act like the princess you are."  
"Wait hold the phone princess, how do you know Fabian."  
"Oh *flashback*"  
"So he saved you're life."  
"Yes child."  
"He saved mine too."  
"He saves lives so I must talk to him he was only 5 then. I wonder how he's grown."  
"Oh, you're going to like him."  
The doctor ushered us in. He had a bandage on his head and blood was seeping through again. He opened his eyes slowly it looked painful.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
I was okay but my head hurt. It took all the energy I had to open my eyes. I finally got it open and saw Eddie looking at me with a worried expression. He walked up and hit me on the back. I winced in pain. A familiar face came out, in fact two. "Hello, you're majesty, and you princess." I tried to pick up my head but it hurt. The princess chuckled and said "How are you, other than hurt of course?"  
"I'm fine."  
She looked at me and said "You're lying." I was about to respond when...  
The doctor came in and said "You are going to have to take that shirt off because you will catch a cold." I was in no position to argue. He took off my white, now red shirt and put it on the side.  
I look at them as he left "Eddie you know that shirt?" I turned slightly to the shirt and winced again.  
"yes."  
"It's kinda you're shirt..."  
"What?!" he asked enraged.  
"calm down I was joking." I said laughing "Don't scare me like that." Holding his hand to his chest.  
"why are you holding you're hands to you're chest I am the shot one."  
The doctor came in again with a clipboard.  
He looked at me then said "You have 4 broken ribs, A broken arm, a fractured skull and a shattered leg."  
"Again?"  
"yes"  
Eddie tuened to me once the doctor left "what do tou mean again?!"  
"I hurt my leg a couple years ago."  
The queen spoke up "When he saved me."  
Eddie turned back to me "Wait so thats why you can't run."  
I smiled "Yep, even though you called me a whimp."  
"Sorry I didn't know." Eddie sheepishly said.  
The queen spoke again " I never met you're housemates, why don't we go to tea oh, and Fabian.."  
"Yes, you're majesty?"  
"You have to wear you're medals and brin that guitar of yours."  
"Yes."  
I looked at Eddie then whispered "so now I have to tell everyone we're going to meet the queen I saved a couple years back, and you all can come and they won't laugh."  
Eddie smirked "We could even call Victor it'll be fun."  
Now to tell everyone, once I get out here. 


	5. house of pranks

I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
Soon everyone is coming to see why I disappeared with my dad and Fabian. So far I have been getting updates on everything. Victor is running the school and it is horrible as everyone except those from Anubis house. I am kinda lucky to not be dead right now but Fabian has slipped into a critical position. I mean he is way more a protector than me but now all I can do is wait.

Fabian's P.O.V MY HEAD HURTS, LEGS, ARM, EVERYTHING. I mean everyone is going to want an explaination and I think I am far too broken at the moment. Nina's even coming I may have sent her money to come.

Eddie's P.O.V.  
I have only been here a couple a days and well I think I am going insane. In a couple a minutes I have to go and get everyone they won't know a thing until I take there blindfolds off. Mine and Alfie's birthday past. I was here I mean leaving my saviour would be wrong. He said "happy birthday" in a raspy voice and he's only getting worst.

Amber's P.O.V.  
I am ANNOYED, yes annoyed. Eddie and Fabian never turn up after a bit Mr. sweet disappears, Nina turns up to her dismay its quiet here. Now Victor is running the school. I asked him if I could change the uniform but he shouted at me then gave me a toothbrush.  
Jerome and Alfie said "Eddie's dead and Fabian and Mr. sweet are greiving." Alfie isn't the same anymore I mean he hangs out with the wierd girl in our house. I expected Eddie to come on his birthday but he didn't.  
Today I was doing my hair when I got a text:  
Guys (and girls, even though theres more girls.)today we are all going to do something important. I will be there in 20 mins.  
I have to get dressed and ready in 20 mins thats going to be hard.

Patrica's P.O.V.  
So Eddie disappears and now he wants us. Me and Nina are going to prank Eddie and Fabian, I am going to take Eddie put whipped cream all over him and put feathers to make him look like a chicken, Nina is going to do the same but before she is going to ask him out then laugh at him. It's nothing but fun, I mean they go missing they deserve it.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
Right now I am very likly to slip into a coma and never wake up. Eddie knows this so he reported it to my dad and younger siblings. They put me on bed rest. I can't fall asleep I just keep remembering: mum died, Getting shot seeing them sneer at me how worthless I am.  
Eddie came running in excited and yelled "HOW YOU FELING, GUESS WHAT?!"  
My head hurts bad so I said "Inside voice Eddie..."  
He apolized then said "I got to go everyones coming even Victor, The queen and her princess are coming soon, they are stuck in traffic." I nodded

Nina's P.O.V.  
Okay, we all are going to be blind-folded, me and Patrica have to do this it was Jerome who made the dare. Eddie came and brought us in. We had it behind our backs and he didn't notice. The car stopped and we almost dropped it. But I got out and we heard a small voice " Hi everyone" It was Fabian, I asked for some alone time and got it. I had my blind-fold still on and I could tell he was looking at me. I said "errm..will you go out with me?"  
I could feel he was happy then he said "I would love to Nina."  
"I have something to tell you.."  
"Yes?"  
I couldn't back out " I have a boyfriend and we are happy together."  
He said "I am happy for you."  
I sprayed him after listening to where his sound was and sprayed, chucked the feathers at him and ran. I laughed as he shouted "NINA!" He sounded in pain but he was over reacting like in summer.  
Me and Patrica bumped into each other. We took off our blind-folds laughing and saw... 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own hoa...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
Oh..my...anubis... I saw Patrica and she did this to make me look bad, but I was fine, I heared a cry "NINA" It was Fabian, hopefully she didn't do the same to him, I ran to see everyone laughing at me, I didn't care I rushed into Fabian's room and saw him he was in pain and slipping into a coma. I went over to them and saw them laughing. They don't get it he is going to die and they are laughing for doing something so low. I had to stop this right now.  
"You are all idiots, you don't know where we are do you?!" I was annoyed. The doctor told me a couple of days ago he told me if Fabian slips into a coma he is more than likly to never wake up.  
Patrica stopped laughing then said "Of course we do we are in you're flat. You need better furniture" They thought this was a flat but they are in a hospital. I looked at them.  
A doctor came and pushed past us and ran into the room, I heard a clatter and rushed into his room. His breathing was slowing down rapidly, I heard the doctor call others. He pushed me and I sat in the waiting room. The others came over and Patrica spoke "Where are we?" I was annoyed at the moment. I mean why should I tell her but I feel bad for Fabian. A young doctor came in and looked pale "Errm he's in a coma and we are waiting for tw-"  
The two people we were waiting for were here. Everyone bowed there heads after me except Nina. I raised my head and the princess smiled "Where's Fabian's housemates, wait I have to see how he's doing."  
"calm down. Act normal." The queen began.  
The doctor came in and said "You can come see him but we need Mr. Miller's permition." I smiled I didn't want anyone to come but I had to show them what they did to him.  
I nodded and everyone walked in I said "So we are in a hospital.." I walked into his room he was bleeding rapidly and the feathers are now red with his blood. He had needles stuck on him giving him oxygen.  
Nina and Patrica said "wait, what. I thought that guy was kidding as payback. Is he okay?"  
"What do you think he's in a coma. And has a 2 in 763 chance of surviving"  
"It was just a prank how would we know he was hurt?" Nina exclaimed.  
"what did you think we were just hiding? Of course theres a reason!" I shouted really annoyed.  
"Please speak quieter Eddie." I heard a hoarse voice. It was Fabian.  
"You're okay." I shouted a little loud.  
"Please speak quieter, my head hurts" He was in pain I could tell. I appoligized. The queen came back in and said "Ah, you're awake. Now can you introduce everyone,"  
A phone bleeped and it was Ambers she said "We have to go Victors on a war path."  
I said "Me and Fabian are coming too." He nodded weakly.  
I helped him up to his feet. I grabbed a pair of crutches and helped him stand up and lean on it. Me and him got cleaned up well I helped him get cleaned up. He stood up and limped over to his father and sat beside his bed. His dad said "Son I am so proud you saved another life." He nodded.  
We signed out and I helped him into the cab. Everyone began to appollise but we cannot trust them.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I cannot forgive them I mean they almost killed me and were laughing about it. When I was in the cab I sat beside Eddie because he is the only one who understands. Nina tryed to hug me but I refused quickly. The queen and princess were behind us in their limo, they wanted to meet my housemother and Victor.  
We finally got there after a long ride. Everyone got out before me and Eddie helped me out. We knocked on the door and the queen showed the disk and Eddie showed what I did at the hospital. Jerome and Alfie patted me on the back and I felt pain surge through my body. When I closed my eyes I saw Senkara and Rufus they said "Desendant, take my hand." they grabbed my arm. I felt the pain. They are back.  
A/N- New mystery. Yay. I am lazy now because I mean I wrote 5 chapters yesterday... 


End file.
